My Love
by Enzeru Chan
Summary: Yohji is thinking of his beloved.


**My Love.**

_By: Enzeru_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the absolutely wonderful boys of Weiss Kreuz… (as if you didn't know that already)

**Warning**: This is a male X male relationship so if you don't like that then don't read it. Warning over and done.

This is a short little ficlet I wrote while listening to sappy music. It's a romantic and sappy fic.

It's the first thing I had the courage to publish so all feedback is appreciated but I wont demand it.

On with the fic now. Enjoy.

**Yohji POV.**

I stood in the kitchen door with a big smile on my lips just watching the sight that met me from within the kitchen.

There he was, washing the dishes while listening to his mp3 player, looking totally relaxed and without a care in the world. He's swaying his hips to the music with a smile on his lips while humming quietly to himself.

Sometimes I wonder how a person who has experienced so much tragedy in such a short life can manage to jump back to his feet, smile and allow himself to be happy. Don't get me wrong it wasn't always like this, I've had to do alot of work on him. But I can't take all the credit for it, he is a very strong individual and all I had to do was make him grab a hold of that strength and use it to fight his nightmares and depressing thoughts.

And the others have helped him so much to. But I think what helped him the most was his ability to help us in return, When he realised we needed him as much as he needs all of us he started to fight away all of his sorrow.

He still has nightmares but now I'm always there to comfort him. I will never leave his side, we belong together. Ones we realised we both harboured feelings for each other our happiness was made. I don't know what I ever did to deserve him.

I love him so much that sometimes it hurts, he's everything I ever wanted in a partner. He's a happy go lucky kind of person with a heavenly smile to boot. He has the cutest pout I ever seen and it makes him look so incredible innocent. You can have so much fun with him he's so playful and full of energy. He's also extremely cuddly which suits me fine, I could hold him forever if possible. I could stare in to his big blue eyes all day they are so easy to drown in. He's also very delicate but yet strong willed, and has a body worthy of a feline.

He's shy in all day appearance but there are moments where he knows what to do to get what he wants, and when he can be quite aggressive if need be. Not that I'm complaining it usually means we both get to enjoy ourselves quite a bit. Well let's save that train of thought for later.

The fact that he loves me as much as I love him makes my stomach flutter every time I think about it. Silly huh? We've been together for over a year now and still I feel like a lovesick teenager around him. Like right now just watching him from the doorway brings out a silly grin on my face. But I guess that's what love does to you.

Now he's starting to sway his hips faster and he starts to sing quietly with voice so soft I can hardly make out the words. I always get so relaxed around him when he is like this. Now he's almost done with the dishes, he's just rinsing the last plates and placing them on the counter to air dry.

I walk up to him when he's wiping his hands on the dishtowel and put my hands around his waist and give him a peck on the cheek. He turns to face me and places his arms around my neck while giving me a peck on my lips. And there we stand just holding each other for a while.

We kiss each other softly once and when we break he glances to the door and turns his gaze to me with a smile. Then he asks,

"Do you know what I want to do right now?"

I look at him with a silly grin on my face.

"Yes I think I do." At that we both exclaim.

"Movie night with Popcorn." After that we both laugh and I start popping the popcorn while he searches through the movie pile.

About two hours later I sit in the corner of the couch with my lover leaning on me. He turns his head up towards me smiling lazily.

"You know what Yohji?" He asks.

"No, what would that be Omi?" I smile and he leans closer to my face.

"I love you." He says and then kisses me. The kiss is short but sweet. And we break all to soon.

"Oh Yeah? Well then I'm the luckiest guy on earth. And you should know that I love you to."

We lean in and kiss once more. Then I stand and pull him with me and we both walk towards our bedroom to leave this day to memory.

Well there it was. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment for you all.

I would love some feedback. Now when I finally got the courage to publish a fic it would be nice to know what people think about it.

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Ja ne.


End file.
